Bleach Baby Daddy  Toushirou Hitsugaya
by RandomInfo
Summary: This is just something I published on Quizilla a while back and decided to put it on here, as well.


(Since I fail epically at making whole new people I'll be using some of my own Oc's personality, trates, etc. in all of the baby daddy's I make! But right now, I'll simply be using Kiyoko :P Though in this one she's a LOT younger. XD Don't want to make her a pedo bear! And yes, Tōshirō is in fact 4 foot 4 IN or 133 CM XD )

How It Happened: 

Kiyoko closed her eyes with a sigh before reopening them and continuing her walk. Being the fifth division captain was pretty hard when ones fukutaichō was still recovering from the whole Aizen mess. But Momo had supporters. Kiyoko had actually seen Tōshirō go into her room a few times, and it was a damn good thing. 

Walking into the room a smile spread across her lips when she saw Tōshirō standing by her bedside. "Unohana-taichō said that she should be able to get out of here soon, Hitsugaya-taichō." Her soft voice came, breaking the silence. 

Looking back at her Tōshirō nodded once. "Hai..." He looked back at Momo who still lay there, her eyes closed and sleeping peacefully. He looked back at Kiyoko who had walked over and set her hand gently on his shoulder. 

"She'll be okay," she said quietly, lightly pulling him out of the room. "Come on." Tōshirō nodded and looked back at the room as he closed the door then walked alongside Kiyoko. "So, you excited for Christmas or what? You know, snow~" 

Tōshirō rolled his eyes at Kiyoko's playfulness but nodded. "Un, I actually am. Though I am worried ab-" he started then jumped as Kiyoko put her hand over his mouth, saying, "Shh! Don't say it! For, when ever you say something there is always a chance that you caused it! But if it stays out of conversation it'll be forgotten!"  
In which Tōshirō replied, "... what the hell are you talking about?" 

"... I dunno. I read it on the back of a box..." Kiyoko said shrugging as she let go of the shorter male. Earning a 'what the hell?' look from Tōshirō. 

"You're odd, Mujaki-taichō." Tōshirō said shaking his head whilst sighing. 

"Oi! What did I say? That's 'Kiyoko-chan' to you!" Kiyoko said bending down while looking into his eyes as she flicked his forehead. "My little boob height captain." She teased causing the male to blush ever-so-slightly. It was true, after all, Tōshirō was 4'4" and she herself was 5'5-5'6". So, if he were to stand in front of her and looking straight, he'd be looking at her chest. And the top of his head actually came up to the top of her breast. 

"Shut up!" Tōshirō said swatting her hand away as his blush deepened a little. She always seemed to tease him about his height, and it annoyed him. 

"Aw, gomen Tōshirō-chan~" Kiyoko pulled him into a tight hug. "I didn't mean to annoy my little Tōshirō-chan. Will you forgive me?" She asked looking down at the now angry captain. Though she let go when she felt something cold and wet on her arm and she looked up. "It's... raining." She blinked then shivered.  
Tōshirō sighed as he moved away from her, "Come on. Since your house is far away you can come to mine." He began walking, Kiyoko following behind him. Once they arrived he opened the door for her, watching as she walked in and took off her shoes. He did the same then walked toward to kitchen, "I'll make us some tea, just make yourself at home." 

"Arigato, Hitsugaya-taichō." Kiyoko sat down on the couch, smiling softly as she looked around. As angry and distant as Tōshirō seemed his house said otherwise. It gave off the warm, welcoming feeling. Her attention was taken away from the looks of the house to Tōshirō as he walked in. 

"The water needs to boil..." Tōshirō said while sitting down next to her, "and you know, if you insist on me calling you Kiyoko-chan you can call me by my first name as well." 

"Hai, Tōshirō-kun." Kiyoko leaned back against the couch, looking around again. "Your house is so warm... I thought it'd be cold." She teased looking at him. 

Rolling his eyes Tōshirō replied, "you shouldn't judge someone, or someone's home just based on how they act when they are supposed to be serious." 

"Ehh, you're always serious though!" Kiyoko leaned forward, closer to him. "You need to lighten up more, Tōshirō-kun." She pressed her lips against his forehead then pulled away a little. Blinking she leaned closer again and lightly sniffed against his neck. This caused Tōshirō to tense up, his cheeks instantly turning a dark red. 

"W-what are you doing, Kiyoko-chan?" Tōshirō asked nervously, watching as she moved away.  
"You smell like mint and snow." Kiyoko giggled at how flushed his cheeks were and leaned close again. "Aw, Tōshirō-kun your cheeks are so red." A playful smile spread across her lips, "you're not used to being this close to someone who isn't like your sister, are you?" Tōshirō just looked away from her, still with the blush which had by now grown darker. "Aw!" She giggled, "Hm... Tōshirō-kun have you even kissed a girl before?"  
Tōshirō didn't answer, rather, he shook his head no. He watched Kiyoko as she moved closer to him, so that their legs touched, and she cupped his cheeks in her hands. His eyes grew wide when he felt her lips against his. It was... an odd feeling for him. Her lips were so warm and soft. Noticing that her eyes were closed Tōshirō let his eyes close as well and gently kissed back. But all too soon Kiyoko pulled back slowly and looked into his green-blue eyes. 

"Tōshirō-kun, the water..." Kiyoko said, giggling because of his bright red cheeks. She watched him scurry into the kitchen and get the tea. "He's so cute..." Kiyoko muttered to herself, giggling a little more.  
It wasn't until after the two had drank their tea did Tōshirō actually look at Kiyoko. Pushing aside all shyness Tōshirō moved closer to Kiyoko and looked into her eyes. She just seemed to be watching him. And gently he pressed his lips to hers once more. To his surprise Kiyoko kissed back. Though her tongue rubbed against his lower lip, he wasn't too sure what to do. 

So Kiyoko pulled back slightly, just enough to say, "Open your mouth, silly." The pressed her lips against his again. And let her tongue glide against his lip and this time his lips parted and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Their tongues began to rub against each other, earning small moans from both.  
And this was enough for Tōshirō's self-esteem to sky rocket. The male gently pushed her down so she was laying on the couch and crawled on top of her. All without breaking the kiss. His hands began to work on taking off her clothes, as well as she began to take off his... 

How He Found Out: 

It wasn't like Tōshirō and Kiyoko just had a one night stand, no. the next day he had told her that he loved her, and she loved him. And it had been about a month since then. Tōshirō was off on a mission, though. Which made Kiyoko worry to no end. 

Since she was a shinigami, the baby grew much faster then humans. And although she was simply a month pregnant, she hadn't told Tōshirō yet but it showed. She looked as though she was five months along. Her belly was big, and people kept asking about it. But, Kiyoko simply ignored them.  
Her eyes closed as she sat on her couch, waiting for Tōshirō to return so she would be able to tell him. 'What if... he doesn't want the baby? What if he decided he liked someone else?' These were the thoughts that ran through her head. But they soon stopped as she drifted off into a gentle sleep.  
It must of been a few hours since she had fallen asleep, because it was dark out, and snowing very hard. Her eyes fluttered open. Still, no Tōshirō. At least, not that she could see. So, she stood up and slowly walked into her room before laying down and once more falling asleep. Another few hours passed by. But this time rather then waking up to a lonesome house she felt someone's arm around her and rubbing her stomach. Turning to see who it was a delighted smile spread across her tired lips, "Tōshirō-kun... when'd you get back?" 

"About an hour ago," Tōshirō replied quietly and smiled down at her stomach, "Soul Reaper babies seem to grow pretty fast." 

"Hai," Kiyoko smiled more and kissed his lips softly. "You do know it's yours right?" 

"It better be," Tōshirō replied causing Kiyoko to laugh. "You laugh, but I'm serious." 

"I know." Kiyoko said, still laughing quietly.

~~~~~~ Birth Day~~~~~~

Kiyoko and Tōshirō were sitting on his couch, he had asked her to live with him in which she gladly accepted.

"Mm, Tōshirō-kun you should go get me some more tea," Kiyoko whined as she cuddled into him more. His arm was around her and his free hand was rubbing her large stomach.

"I can't if you're clinging to me," Tōshirō chuckled and watched Kiyoko pout.

"Yes you can. You're magic." Kiyoko grinned a bit as Tōshirō chuckled more.

"I am, am I? Well, then... Can I use my magic to make Matsumoto do work?" Tōshirō kissed her forehead

"No way, nothing could make her. Not even my Shirō-chan's magic," she smiled though quickly sat up, her eyes wide as she felt her water break.

~  
"Just one more push, Kiyoko-chan," Unohana's calm voice said, and Kiyoko nodded, pushing once more while biting her lower lip in an attempt to not scream. But, after three hours of labor the cries of a baby was heard.

Tōshirō looked down at Kiyoko, kissing her lips before looking over at Unohana.

"Hisugaya-kun, would you like to cut the cord?" Unohana asked looking at him and the male nodded, nervously cutting the baby's cord, his eyes lighting up. "Kiyoko-chan, the baby has your hair." He said, holding their new baby boy in his arms before handing him off gently to Kiyoko.

"He has your eyes," Kiyoko giggled tiredly as the baby looked up at her.

"What are you going to name him?" Unohana asked softly.

"How about Shirō?" Kiyoko grinned and Tōshirō just laughed and nodded.

"Hai, Shirō..."

I see this one to be an EPIC fail.. U_U Tōshirō and babies and love just... don't go together all too well. At least not to me. BUT! Whatever... I'm probably going to do someone more... older, for my next one. xD


End file.
